


Midnight: A Maeve Lore

by FernOfBlade



Series: Midnight: A Maeve Lore [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Backstory, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crime Fighting, Criminal Underworld, Death, Disabled Character, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Fantasy, Heist, Knives, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Race, Thief, Trans Character, evilmojo, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernOfBlade/pseuds/FernOfBlade
Summary: The entire realm is on the brink of war, when two sides both equally concerned with the discovery of crystals and it's mysterious abilities dispute its obtainability. The side of the Paladins argue it's power should be given equal to all- the Magistrate attest that such power is dangerous and should not be distributed to just anybody. Everyone seems to have picked a side, but what about Maeve?Growing up on the cold streets of Hailstead, she knows almost everything that is about crystals. How so? She steals them.Maeve is adopted into a clan of thieves who are keen on helping her. But when something goes deeply wrong, one night, she is kicked back onto the streets.Word spreads quickly of her ancestry, as Maeve realises quickly that something much bigger is afoot.She is thrust into hiding, seething and looking for revenge.The reality of her situation settles in fast- she is truly alone and she must survive on her own, by any means necessary.So when word of a new Magistrate weapons emerges, crystal powered, and potentially game changing, Maeve sets a new goal for herself.A heist like no other.
Relationships: Koga/Maeve (Paladins), Lian/Zhin (Paladins), Maeve/Sha Lin (Paladins), Sha Lin/Ying (Paladins), Sha Lin/Zhin (Paladins), Ying/Zhin (Paladins)
Series: Midnight: A Maeve Lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776097
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Maeve awoke to the sound of papers flying; such were the loyal sheets of old newspapers she’d gathered up to use as bedding for the night before. That, and a sturdy cardboard box she’d curled up in. 

The nights were getting colder, as the first signs of winter began to show: daylight was more limited, and the broken moon was out longer than she’d like. 

Winter was never good for stealing anything, barely anyone went outside, and the extra layers made pickpocketing more of a challenge. 

Though her mother wouldn’t let her do any of that, let alone during winter. 

_“You can’t just keep running off, Ma Vie,” her mother scolded, “If those Hailstead sentries catch you they'll--”_

_“Ship me off to hell, because they think I’m the devil. Yes, I know, Aoife,” she muttered._

Ma Vie was her birth name, and she didn't like it too much. Ma vie sounded too childish, she thought, though her mother insisted on using it. Maeve would then retaliate by referring to her mother by her real name.

_Her mother rolled her eyes, “One day, you’ll understand. This is for your own safety.”_

_Maeve narrowed her eyes at her mother. Of the two of them, Maeve was the one who looked most human. Her mother was a full Tigron, fur and all. She was tall, and striped, with green, catlike eyes. How was she supposed to get through, looking like that?’_

The only reason her mother could even pass as a human, was that blue longcoat she wore all the time; buttoned up to her ginger throat. She wore a green headscarf to cover her ears and, well, face. She was covered up so completely, that it was a miracle people didn’t arrest her for just walking with how shady she looked. 

If Maeve didn't know her, she’d say her mother was a glass dealer. 

But Maeve did know her mother, and as much as she hated to admit, she still made the creepy getup work. Nobody seemed to sense her at all. 

Though Maeve lacked the skill her mother seemed to possesed, she still managed to elude her, leaving the safety of the alley for the bustling markets, where thievery was more than easy. 

Maeve glanced to her side, smirking after seeing her mother still asleep. That meant that today was one of the rare few, that she had some time to herself. 

She quickly closed up the box she’d slept in, the night before, and sped off into the marketplace. 

Hailstead was a port town, independent from the ruling Houses. People all over the realm traveled over to trade, and so they had a variety of goods; perfect for a street thief like Maeve. 

She made her way into the marketplace, snagging a bright purple cloth off the rack of a small stall. She wrapped it around herself, heading deeper into the crowd. 

People bustled about, paying no attention to Maeve, as she snuck through, picking out coins from pouches as she went. 

Maeve noticed a bright flash of green pass through the crowd. 

She’d spent thirteen years on the streets, she knew when something rich passed her by. 

Though it was only a glimpse, Maeve saw how it shimmered in the morning sun, like a silken robe. She could practically smell the gold from where she stood. 

Maeve stalked through the crowd, pushing and weaving through, as she made her way closer to her prize. 

She’d stumbled out into a clearing in the square, where she could see the owner of that sweet, sweet victory of hers. 

He had his back to her, and definitely wore his money’s worth on his big fancy sleeves. Long black hair, tied back in a low ponytail, with a golden roped belt around the waist of his emerald silk robes. A silver sword that hung by his hip, sheathed in leather.

Maeve had spotted his money pouch, but hesitated when she saw the two men that stood by his sides. 

One of them was bald, and he brandished a pump shotgun. If Maeve were to get close, she’d be shot before she could escape. 

Now Maeve regarded that rich man with caution, he had his spoils embellished, but he was not an idiot. He had people watching his back for him. 

Though maybe he was. Maeve saw him gesture to his bodyguards, and whisper something to them both. Then they nodded, and left his side, dispersing into the crowd, and leaving the man alone, his money ripe for the taking. 

Maeve followed him, as he left the marketplace, entering a nearby alleyway. 

She watched from outside as the man went in, and she noticed he wasn’t alone. There was someone else in there too. 

The man in green raised his arms in greeting, “Colonel Shiro,” he called, walking closer. 

The other one— Colonel Shiro, frowned upon seeing him, “Greetings. ”

Maeve narrowed her eyes, Colonel Shiro wore a red badge on his shirt, one with a black phoenix on it. Maeve frowned, she didn’t know enough English to understand what the men were saying.

“That’s enough pleasantries,” he said, his right hand idly resting on the hilt of his sword. “Where is the coward?” 

“I don’t know,” Shiro spat, “probably somewhere in the desert.”

“If you want your tongue intact, you will tell me the information that you called me here for.”

“I never said that I came here to tell you where _he_ is, I just said that I was going to reveal a traitor.” A blade extended from Shiro’s staff and he stabbed straight at Zhin, but Zhin had unsheathed his sword and deflected it.

“You are a coward Zhin. At one point, I would’ve liked to see you on the throne of your house.” Shiro brandished his spear making space. “Now you’re just a criminal.”

Zhin spun towards Shiro and met his spear, pushing the colonel back. “If I can’t get my rightful place as king, then neither will that liar! ”

“Your house will soon be under Aico rule anyways,” he said firmly, “Time will heal all wounds, maybe your sore ass will get better.”

Zhin growled, “Even if it does, you won’t be alive to see it.” Zhin faked a jab to his head, and quickly brought his sword down on the spear and broke it in two. He then followed up with a stab aimed at Shiro’s gut.

Shiro’s leg shot up, knocking Zhin backwards, but it was already too late. Zhin easily disarmed Shiro and pinned him against a wall, his sword to the colonel’s throat.

He laughed, “let’s see time unslit _this_.” Zhin slashed across, and backed away. Letting the body hit the floor, Zhin’s sword now slick with red.

Maeve felt her heart lurch into her throat, frozen, but heavy as lead. She couldn't tear her eyes from the scene in front of her, or the blood that spilled, dripping onto the path. 

The world began to sway, colours swirling around and pulsing; seemingly focusing on Zhin.

Then his head slowly began to turn, like time had slowed down, and Maeve could see those cold eyes locking onto hers and suddenly ice filled her heart.

She suddenly felt her legs and Maeve let them carry her as she sprinted back through the marketplace. Zhin's footsteps were loud behind her and they were only getting closer.

“ _Mother!_ ” she called out, “ _mum, help me!_ ”

Maeve was thrown onto her back, as the crowd began to disperse around her, forming a circle, as Zhin, now wearing a red mask, held her down, people screamed around her as Zhin raised his sword, about to cut off her head. 

Someone held his arm back, that was one of his bodyguards. He pulled on Zhin’s arm, causing him to drop the sword. His other bodyguard went in front, aiming his shotgun at Zhin. 

“On your feet,” he shouted, “let go of the kid.” 

Zhin reluctantly stood, one hand raised, the other holding Maeve by the collar, “what are you doing? You work for me!” 

“I never did,” said the man behind Zhin, “I work for the emperor.” 

The man with the shotgun faltered, “yeah and I, well, I quit.”

The one behind him thumped the hilt of his sword against Zhin’s head, “let go of the kid.” 

“You betray the Thousand Hands then?” Zhin pulled down on the guard that was gripping onto his hand and held him as a hostage. Sword to his throat.

“Pull the trigger Buck,” Zhin muttered facing the shotgun guard. The shotgunner hesitated even if he aimed at Zhin’s arm or legs he knew that the pellet would hit his comrade.

Maeve started to get up and escape the scene. Zhin couldn’t let her go. He cursed and pushed his hostage forward, in one strike he pushed his blade through the hostage and into the shotgunner.

Zhin let their bodies fall to the ground and he began chasing after the young girl again. He could see her, and he was almost at her heels, reaching to grab her shirt, when a figure had pounced on him, knocking him down, and to the side. Once again, he lost his sword, and he glared up at the hooded figure above him. 

Maeve pivoted, seeing the familiar flash of the blue coat her mother always wore. She noticed the crystals on it were glowing, though its light faded as soon as she’d noticed.

She ran towards her, but her mother turned her head over, sending a glare towards her daughter. Maeve stopped, as Aoife narrowed her eyes at her.

Zhin brought his foot up, kicking Aoife in the ribs. She tumbled to the side, and Zhin picked his sword up, off the ground. 

Now everyone was screaming at the Tigron. Her face was in full view-- orange fur with stripes, green eyes with slitted pupils, and a snout. Everyone saw her. 

She stood, fishing two bowie knives from her coat, as Zhin rushed her, She raised her knives to block his sword, and it bounced off her blades. She kicked him back, quickly flinging one of her knives in his direction. 

Zhin narrowly dodged the knife, and the tigron splayed her palm, her knife flying right back into her hand, before she flung the other at Zhin. 

Zhin asked, looking impressed as he dodged the other blade, “this child is yours?” 

Aoife didn’t reply; she recalled her knife and held Maeve back.

Zhin then spoke in French, “ _I can take you two off the streets, join me and you’ll be safe, and well fed._ ”

Aoife growled, “ _You’re not the first man to promise that._ ”

People had started calling Hailstead sentries over, as Zhin twisted, leaping at Aoife. The guards wore blue, brandishing rifles made of engraved silver, all pointed at the two combatants. 

They crashed into a stall, the wood giving way under the impact of them both. 

Zhin was the first to his feet, but Maeve’s mother managed to get a stick with her knife in Zhin’s arm. He cried out, as she recalled the knife, and rushed her. She was faster, and raised her knives to block his strike once more, tucking her knee into his gut.

Maeve watched from the crowd as the head sentry stepped forth, his gun trained, unflinching, as he called out to them. 

“ _Stand down, Tigron!_ ” 

She growled at them, digging the hilt of her knife into Zhin’s temple.

“All forms of violence and assault are banned under the truce agreement, are you familiar with this?” 

Maeve watched as Zhin kicked her mother away from him. She coughed, looking at the sentry.

“Yes,” she replied, her voice strained. 

The man puffed himself, “Good, let’s make this easy then, shall we? Come with us.” 

She shook her head, “No,” she said, narrowing her eyes “ _This psycho attacked my kid._ ” 

Everyone looked at the Tigron and back down at Maeve, confused. Zhin barked out a laugh, behind his Oni mask, stifling it only when the guns pointed at him. 

The Hailstead Captain cleared his throat, “ _and who might you be?_ ” 

Zhin shrugged, answering in English “ask again and you won't be asking anything ever again,” he threatened, pointing his sword at him. 

The guard rolled his eyes, “ _Alright just break it up, you two need to come down to the station with us, now_.”

“You don’t command me,” Zhin growled, holding his sword out.

Aoife stood her ground, “I am not going anywhere,” she said, gripping her knives tighter, “I am no coward either.” 

“Tigron,” he said, training his gun back on her, “this is your last chance, come with us, or we will be forced to make an example of you here.” 

Maeve tugged at her mother as she was staring down Zhin and the guards. Her mother’s eyes burned with hatred, however they softened when she glanced back at her daughter. She couldn’t risk her _Ma Vie_ ’s life.

“We will leave Hailstead and cause no trouble.” Maeve's mother promised through gritted teeth, “just let us go.”

The clocktower bell began to ring, as it usually did every three hours, the first toll sounded. Zhin suddenly lashed out with his sword cutting through the two guards closest to him, and he moved towards Maeve and her mother.

Maeve was pushed to a side as her mother deflected Zhin’s blow and threw a knife. Zhin dodged it, straining his energy and allowing himself to burst into a cloud of smoke as the knife went through him, sticking deep into the skull of one of the guards.

“Fire!” 

Maeve’s mother leapt backwards and the crystals on her coat began to glow as shadows erupted from all around, enveloping anyone close enough in a thick black haze. She used this chance to run, sprinting over to where Maeve was as she heard the chorus of bullets begin to fire. 

A second toll. Maeve reached out to her mother, but recoiled when she saw her convulse, bullets ripping through her body, forcing her to crumple to the ground, blood seeping from her back and onto the stone. 

The third toll, rang, and Maeve reached out to grab her mother’s leather sleeve. She gazed weakly at Maeve. 

“ _Run, Ma Vie. Survive.._.” 

Then her eyes lost their light, and she went limp. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hailstead was known for its cold climates, and rain fell quite often. Today was no exception.

The downpour pelted against Maeve's ginger head, and her hair was all matted down, her figure soaked to the bone. That purple cloak she'd taken was deemed useless as it only made her shiver more. It was drenched, with mud soaked through it. Abandoned in a drain, a few streets back.

The sky was dark, though Maeve knew it could only be sometime in the afternoon. Dark clouds cloaked the sky, blocking out what little sun the town ever received completely and enveloping Maeve in a tarp of ice.

How she’d wished her mother was with her, to hold her coat up for Maeve to be sheltered, to keep her dry and warm. 

But her mother wasn’t with her. Maeve was alone. 

All she had now, was a knife she’d snagged out of her mother’s cold hands before she’d run off, far away from where she’d been. She’d run so far and so fast, until she could run no more. Now she walked, hugging herself to keep warm, to push through, to the next day. 

She’d wandered off into a part of town she hadn’t seen before. There was a sign overhead, though Maeve didn’t know how to read. 

_ Hailstead Keep _

Maeve hoped that the sign meant that the building was public, so she could at least camp in there for the time being. She stumbled through what looked like a closed off space outside the building, until she made her way over to the front door.

Rain continued to pelt her mercilessly, as she felt the door, noticing it was slightly ajar. 

Her legs ached from the long run, and she so desperately needed to rest. Maeve cursed at how weak she was. She burst through the door, leaning back against it to close it. At least she could dry off in here.She wiped off the tear mixed rain on her face.

The keep was cold, or maybe that was because Maeve was still soaked. She made her way through the dark, her reflective eyes picking out objects, and guiding her. 

Her mother couldn’t be dead. After the rain ends, she would go back, and wake her up. She’d berate Maeve, but she’d be alive, and Maeve wouldn't be alone.

Maeve crawled into one of the cabinets, enclosing herself inside the small space. Though Maeve was also quite small, the cabinet would not close with her in it. The space was less than comfortable for her-- she felt things poking her, and she had to remain curled up to fit. 

She figured she’d have to make do with it for the night, then tomorrow she could set off for someplace else, just like she and her mother would do, every two nights. Except this time it would just be her.

Then she heard footsteps, and Maeve tucked herself deeper into the cabinet. 

“We should leave soon,” came a very ambiguous voice, “Patrols will be coming back.” 

More footsteps, “Then we better wrap this up quick.” 

That was a girl’s voice, Maeve could tell, and it was hoarse. 

The footsteps got closer, and Maeve could see the shape of a boot moving outside the doors of her cabinet. 

“Check the crates for crystals.” 

Maeve clamped her hand around her mouth to silence her breathing as the boot got closer. Then she saw it bend, and now there was a green knee past the crack in the cabinet doors. 

Suddenly the doors were whipped open, and Maeve yelped as she saw the face of a boy with a blonde mohawk. His eyes widened as he fell back, pointing at her. 

Maeve got out of the cabinet at the first chance, but before she could sprint away, a hand latched around her arm, preventing her from taking off. She glanced up, seeing a very well built girl with blue hair holding her. Maeve held her knife up, wanting to fight her, but hesitated, seeing the long scars that already ran across her face.

She glanced back, “Sonia!” 

“Shhhh...” A girl made her way around to Maeve, “I see her, Nadia.” 

That was the girl with the hoarse voice, Maeve had heard before. She walked over, and crouched down in front of Maeve, worry painted on her face. 

She placed a hand on her shoulder only for Maeve to shrug out of it. She didn’t seem to mind. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. Maeve struggled, trying to flee from Nadia’s grip, but she was too strong. 

“Look,” said the girl with the hoarse voice “my name is Sonia, what’s your name?” 

Sonia had very long, curly brown hair. She also looked much older than Maeve, maybe by about ten or so years. Maeve didn’t answer her. 

Then the boy with the mohawk walked up behind her, “What’s up with her eyes?” 

Maeve recognised his voice as the ambiguous one. 

Sonia glanced back at him briefly, “I’m guessing she’s half Tigron. Those are Tigron’s eyes.” 

The boy raised his eyebrows, folding his bandaged arms across his chest, “If she’s Tigron she probably doesn't understand you. They’re all French, right?” 

Sonia shrugged, looking at Maeve, “alright then, Armin, you try.” 

Armin made his way over to Maeve, crouching down as Sonia had, “um,” he started, “ _ my name is Armin. I’m fourteen, and these are some of my friends. Are you lost? _ ” 

Maeve stared, then hesitantly nodded, “ _ yes _ .” 

Armin turned to Sonia, “She’s lost,” he said. 

Sonia frowned, “really?” she gave Maeve a sympathetic look, sighing, “right, ask how old is she.” 

Armin translated for Maeve, and she replied, “ _ treize _ .” 

“She’s thirteen,” Armin said, turning to Sonia once more. She looked at him like she didn't believe him.

“But she’s so small, and skinny. She has to be malnourished,” she voiced, “we have to take her with us.” 

Armin turned to Maeve, looking wearily at her knife, “ _ Do you have a home? _ ” 

Home? She guessed the closest thing to home was sleeping in an alleyway, beside her mom. Though now, she could never go home. Maeve shook her head, and Armin continued. 

“ _ I see you have a knife. You know, me and my friends, we’re the Blades. We all share a house; there’s more of us, of course. Are you interested in staying with us? _ ” 

Maeve was silent, she didn’t know what to say. Three strangers just offered her a home. No. She can’t stay with them, she had to get back to her mother.

“ _ We can get you food, _ ” he added, “ _ more food than what you’re eating right now. You’ll get a proper bed, and everything. _ ” 

Food. 

Just the thought was enough to make her stomach grumble. Maeve decided that she couldn’t make it back out there with all the guards. She needed help and food.

“ _ Yes _ .” she agreed “ _ Home _ .” 

Sonia looked at Armin, “what’d she say?” 

“Yes. She’ll come with us.” 

Sonia nodded quickly, “alright, we have to get her back soon, she’s about as thin as a twig and shaking like a leaf,” Sonia shrugged out of the leather jacket she wore, quickly placing it on Maeve’s shoulders, and rubbing her arms to keep her warm. 

Nadia spoke up, “I’ll get the others,” she said, “Armin you watch her.” 

Armin looked like he was going to protest, but Nadia had already left. He looked at Maeve. 

“ _ You hungry? _ ” 

She nodded quickly, her stomach gurgling.

Armin raised both his eyebrows, “ _ wow, yeah _ ,” he laughed softly, “ _ don't worry, I think I got a couple crackers in my vest… _ ” 

He reached into the pockets of his brown vest, until he picked a thick stack of crackers, wrapped in paper, and handed it to Maeve. She quickly pocketed her knife, and tore the paper off the food, biting down fast, munching hungrily on the crackers. She hadn't eaten all day, and it wasn’t like she had much every day either. 

Armin stared at her, wide eyed, as she crumpled the paper up, while wiping the crumbs off her face. 

Soon after, Nadia returned, with another boy, and a girl who had an amputated arm. 

“We’re leaving,” said Sonia, getting up, “Luke, watch the kid.” 

The boy named Luke looked like a classic troublemaker if Maeve has ever seen one. Light brown hair slicked back and a shirt with sleeves rolled up. His mouth curled up in an unwavering smile, “New friend?” he asked.

“Homeless kid. We’re going to help her a bit, now come on, guards will circle back around in a bit.” 

Luke faked being annoyed, “but there’s still more booty to plunder!” quickly pulling his bag shut, ready to leave. 

The group headed over to the front door that Maeve had come through, Maeve following closely behind. Her legs still ached, and she felt cold, still. 

Luke peaked out of the door and signalled to the others. One by one, they exited, until Armin and Maeve were the last two. He stood in the doorway, looking over his shoulder, at her. 

“ _ You coming? _ ” he asked, tapping the frame, reminding her to decide fast. 

Maeve nodded, following him out.

“ _ Oui _ .” 

  
  



	3. Maeve Midnight

The crew had to move significantly slower, because of Maeve’s aching legs. She tried to keep up, but she felt so drained from running all the way, she couldn’t help but wince every step. 

Armin held her shoulder, to keep her on track, but every now and then he’d have to give her a little push so they could keep moving. 

The girl with the one arm groaned, “we have to move faster,” she said, “it's so dark the sentries will be on alert.” 

“It’s fine,” Sonia glanced back, “We have some time, and we’re almost there anyway. After we pass Merry’s tavern we’ll be out of their patrol radius.” 

Maeve didn’t understand a word of what was being said, but she was hesitant to ask Armin. He seemed to sense her unease, and muttered to her, “ _ Not far now, we’re almost there. Hang on _ .” 

Suddenly, Sonia stopped. right outside the tavern, Maeve could see a group of people wearing red armour, some of them holding javelins.

“Aico.” Armin muttered, fear prominent in his voice.

Sonia turned to the group, her gaze serious, “I’ll handle this, play along.”

There were two guards that stood in front of the squad, one tall, and the other extremely short. The taller one looked to be a captain, as he had on a golden chest piece, and a red cape that hung on his left shoulder, held up by a medallion that displayed the Aico’s phoenix emblem.

The captain noticed the group approaching, and he stepped towards them. 

“Good afternoon,” he greeted, “and what are you kids doing out in the rain?”

Maeve noticed Armin inched slightly behind her, still supporting her. 

The captain continued, “I’m sure you’ve heard the news of the murderer— a Tigron in the city killed one of House Aico’s colonels. The murderer’s body is still being disposed of but the other two suspects are on the loose.” 

Armin frowned at Maeve and translated what he had heard. Maeve held back a yelp, she couldn’t believe her mother to be dead. Not now, not like this. Armin gave Maeve a look of confusion.

Sonia nodded, “yes sir, we have. Just heading home now,” then she frowned, “didn’t know the Aico would be patrolling around here.”

The captain stood a little straighter, “due to the… rising tensions around these parts, the scion was benevolent enough to supply a few troops over here to keep the peace.”

The shorter guard eyed the crew, very carefully, and Maeve could see his cold grey eyes from underneath his red helm. Then their eyes met, and his eyes widened. 

Sonia shifted, “well, thank you for your service sir,” she nodded, gesturing to her crew, “we’ll just be off, now.”

“Wait!” The shorter guard exclaimed, “the report described a ginger girl, short hair with glowing blue, catlike eyes.”

The captain frowned, glancing down at the guard, “and?”

The guard blinked, “it’s really not that hard, Odi,” he replied, gesturing at Maeve, “she’s standing right there.”

“Oh,” he said, turning back to Sonia, “are you aiding a criminal?” Odi asked Sonia. The shorter guard smacked his face. 

The rest of the Aico guards outside the tavern surrounded the Blades, their javelins raised, all aimed at the crew. 

“No sir,” Sonia shook her head “we didn’t know who this kid was, she just looked so frail, so we were going to go get her some food.”

Luke turned to Maeve, “if we’d known she was a criminal, we’d have turned her in,” he said with a light sneer. 

Maeve frowned, and turned to Armin, “ _ what’s he saying? _ ”

“Carlo,” said Luke, gesturing to Armin, “Carlo my old pal, let’s hand her over to these good soldiers.”

Fear flashed briefly in his eyes as Armin realised what Luke was doing. He looked down at Maeve, who frowned, something uneasy settling in her gut. 

Then Armin gave her a light push, handing her over to the guards. 

The captain smiled, nodding at them, “thank you for your cooperation,” he said, before passing Maeve over to his comrades. Maeve struggled and tried to fight back but she was still just a small kid, and she would be going against two fully armored guards. 

They brought her over to the back of the tavern, down by the road. Parked outside was a wagon, which had a large metal cage in the back. A guard unlocked the door, and held it open as the guards chained cuffs onto Maeve’s hands, before helping her into the cage. Maeve struggled, kicking and screaming, but she was still thrown into the cage easily. 

The guard closed the door, locking the padlock once again, as Maeve gripped the steel bars, growling. “ _ So much for home. _ ”

Then the guards got into the wagon, and trotted off on their horses, away from the tavern.

Back over, in the front of the tavern, the Blades crew glared at Luke, who rolled his eyes, and shrugged, “oh come on, we couldn’t have won that!” 

Nadia sighed, “well at least they didn’t check us for crystals,” she muttered, “Tigrons are dangerous anyway.” 

“No,” said Armin, shaking his head, “she’s just a kid. We shouldn’t have done that.”

Sonia nodded, “I agree, she’s just a kid,” she said, “but Luke has a point, we wouldn’t have won a fight against them.” 

Armin scoffed, “she’s thirteen, you could’ve at least tried.” 

“No, Luke is right,” countered the one armed girl, “we look after our own first.” 

“Oh no one asked you, Erin,” Armin sneered, “you're just emo. You don’t care about people’s feelings.” 

Sonia raised her hand to intervene, “alright, alright, calm down you two,” she said, stepping between them, glancing at Armin, “we wouldn’t have won that,” she said, “but there’s still something else we can do.” 


	4. Maeve Midnight

Maeve sulked in the far end of the cage, sitting as far away from the guards as she could.

She should’ve known better than to trust those humans. Her mother had warned her countlessly of their cruelty, and their selfishness. At the time, Maeve thought her mother was just being overprotective, because she was hurt by Maeve’s unknown father, and she’d elected to ignore that. Now she saw, she was right. Her mother was always right, and if Maeve had listened, she would still be alive, and Maeve wouldn’t be in this situation anymore.

In front of her, the captain of the guards removed his helmet, shaking his head, as he did so. He had his back to Maeve, and nobody was really watching her. They hadn't checked her for weapons either, and Maeve could still feel the outline of her mother’s knife in her pocket. 

Captain Odi had long, blonde hair, that he’d done up in a messy bun. From what Maeve could see, he was also an elf, with pointy ears that poked out the sides of his head. 

Even with her weapon, and lack of supervision, Maeve knew she wouldn’t escape; and without her mother to help her, she doubted she’d ever see the streets again. All because they saw her as a threat. An animal. Maeve wanted to scream, and kick, and fight her way through, but she knew it was no use. She was just weak. 

The captain groaned, glancing at the guard next to him, “I need another drink,” he said.

His friend turned to him, “seriously?” he asked, “we just left a tavern.” 

Odi nodded, “seriously. I’m tired, Malek. Our colonel just died a few hours ago, and we’ve had to scour this city for the culprit. I’m sure our victory is worth something, right?” 

Malek shook his head, “I think we should register the half breed at the station first.”

Odi let his arms fly up, “Welp, I’m the one who got promoted to being your boss, so I say we go in there,” he pointed at a building over to their right, with a low roof. Warm light spilled from the windows of the tavern, and it called to him. 

The horses pulling the wagon slowed to a stop, as Odi gestured to a sign right outside, “Look at that,” he said, “and we can get a few more kegs of that DwarvishFire you like.” 

Malek sighed, “fine,” he said, before turning to the rest of the guards, “you four, guard this wagon and the prisoner. I don't want her escaping.” 

Then he pointed at Odi, “This’ll just be a quick one, right?” 

His captain smiled, “of course.” 

The two got off the carriage, making their way over to the tavern, where Odi pushed open the small, circular wooden door, ducking under the door frame to enter. Malek followed after him, the two of them making the way to the end of the tavern, where the bar was.

Odi placed an order, and the barkeep came back soon enough, with two mugs of ale.

Captain odi tapped his medallion, “When you carry the Aico emblem,” he said, puffing out his chest, “every second of your existence is to serve and uphold the integrity of the Ruby Throne!” 

Malek snorted, “what, is that supposed to be an impression of Khan?” 

“What?” Odi chuckled, “no, this is me. I talk like this all the time.”

Malek rolled his eyes, sipping at his ale, “yeah, General Khan sounds like a walking fortune cookie. You’d expect his tiny head to start malfunctioning as soon as any thought other than  _ AICO  _ crosses his mind.” 

Odi barked out a laugh, slamming his half empty mug onto the wooden table, drawing stares from other patrons. He rolled his eyes, turning back at them

“Oh piss off, you see this?” Odi held up his badge, “I could arrest you.”

The patrons muttered to themselves, reluctantly looking away.

Malek shook his head, “you know,” he said, “my theory is that perhaps it’s your head that’s malfunctioning!” 

“Hey, I think I made a wise decision by getting us sent out here, where nothing happens.” Odi took a swig from his mug, sighing contentedly, “Easy job, easy pay,” Odi smiled, finishing his drink. 

Before Malek could pick his mug up again, Odi snatched it, gulping down the rest of the drink. Malek protested, though he could do nothing but grumble.

“You’re still such a kid...” he muttered, before Odi raised a finger, shushing him as he finished Malek’s drink. 

He sighed, “I like to think that I’m the only one left in the realm who enjoys the finer things in life.”

“Yeah well times are changing, we have to change too, to survive.” replied Malek, as he raised his arm to order another mug of DwarvishFire.

Captain Odi sighed, frowning “Why do people always do illegal stuff anyways?” he asked, scratching his brow, “A discovery like that could have been used to do so more fun stuff instead.”

Malek ignored the guy, his face cringed but unclear whether it was because of the whisky, Odi or both. 

“You sure you can handle that?” Odi asked, gesturing to the half cup of DwarvishFire, “Don’t want your pretty head to stop working during work hours.”

Malek waved him off, “I doubt the Scion cares whether her goons have a working head anyways,” he said, sipping at his mug again, “Just look at their captain. Besides, the tavern excursion was your idea.”

“Yeah and it was a good idea,” said Odi, grinning, “Anyway, back to what I was saying-- someone should’ve made a book with this crystal technology. Though instead of boring words they are like pictures that could move. So I don’t have to read. Oh! Imagine something like a board game with that system.”

Malek raised his eyebrow, “A game that comprised of moving pictures?” he shook his head, “Those are stupid ideas.”

“I feel like people will be addicted to them.” said Odi, shrugging as he tossed some coins onto the counter, purposely throwing in a hefty tip.

“I can pay for myself,” Malek protested. Odi shook his head, “consider it a treat, I’m your boss now. I have more money to spend.”

Malek shugged, a free drink was a free drink.

Odi tried to return to his stiff posture he had to maintain around the other guards, as he made his way to the tavern’s exit.

Malek sighed as Odi open the door, “Do you actually think this little girl could murder the Colonel Shiro?” Then he stopped, and stared at the scene before him. The cage at the back of the wagon was opened, and the girl was gone. 


	5. Maeve Midnight

Something moved in the shadows, as Maeve sat idly in her cage, oblivious to the sneaking. Beside her, the four guards laughed, as they chatted about who knows what. Maeve just wanted this to be over already. 

Maeve glanced up when she heard scuttling, somewhere to her right. Footsteps. Someone was nearby. 

The guards continued to talk idly, barely noticing as Maeve spotted a figure lurking behind one of the shops. 

Then something thumped below her, underneath the wagon. Maeve frowned, crouching down. The noise was close enough to alert the guards, however, and they split into groups of two, a pair moving to the other side of the wagon, all four of them holding their javelins up.

Maeve saw an arm reach out from underneath the wagon-- it was a strong looking arm, with bandages around the palm, like a boxer’s. 

The arm snagged one of the guard’s feet and tugged on it, pulling it back. 

The soldier fell forwards, smacking his helmet onto the stone road, groaning. Now his partner glanced around more viciously. He crouched down, and prodded the underside of the wagon with his javelin. He felt nothing.

He stood back up, glancing over the wagon and noticed the other guards were gone too. Knocked out as well? Was he the only one left? 

The last guard backed right up to Maeve’s cage, as four figures approached him, aiming his javelin at each of them. 

Then he blanked, and fell forward as Maeve stood behind him, having used the hilt of her knife to knock him out. 

Sonia smiled, “Sorry love, cavalry's here.”

“I feel like I’ve heard that somewhere before.”

The wagon bumped up again as the figure from underneath it crawled out, and Maeve saw her. It was Nadia. 

Nadia stood, and grinned at Maeve, “don’t worry, we’re getting you out of here. 

Luke stepped over to the cage and pulled a peculiarly shaped object from a rope belt by his hip. Two metal sticks, one of which was shaped like and L. Both were the size of toothpicks. 

Maeve watched as he fiddled with them inside the padlock, listening for clicks. 

Luke sighed, “this here lock is some weird Aico tech.” he tried again, “it won't budge.”

Nadia hummed and pushed Luke aside, “I got this, ”she said, picking a small bullet shaped item from her pocket. 

“Stand back,” she said, glancing at Armin for a translation. He translated, and Maeve backed up to the back of the cage. 

Nadia held up the device, and pulled a strip from the item and tossed it at the front of the cage. Midway through the arc the thing exploded, the heat from the blast melted the lock off.

“Silent and controlled.” Nadia grinned, opening the cell door.

Armin moved towards the cage, as Nadia helped Maeve out. “ _ Can you run? _ ” He asked. 

Maeve nodded. Sitting in the cage had allowed her time to rest up. 

“Good,” he said, “now follow us,” 

Sonia nodded, gesturing for her crew to follow her. She led her crew through the length of the alley until they stepped into the lamplight on the other side. She glanced both ways, still holding Maeve’s hand as she darted along the adjacent wall, well along the shadows.

Sonia led her crew through the back alleys, never faltering even as every road seemed to weave together, in a never ending maze of corridors. Even through the dark, Sonia seemed to know her way as if the path was clear as day in her mind. 

They were nearing a junction on the streets and Sonia quickly backed up into the wall, Maeve following in suit. She peeked out from behind Sonia and saw two men with red armbands march past. She squinted at the emblems etched onto the armbands, as they passed. More Aico guards. 

“Beat em up?” asked Erin, smirking.

“Yes.” Luke replied, excitedly pulling out his boomerang.

Sonia rolled her eyes, “no,” she whispered sharply, and her word was final.

The guards passed, and Sonia pulled Maeve forward, darting down the street the Aico had just sauntered through. She guided her crew down a network of interlocking alleys, seemingly having memorised the labyrinthine streets, never halting unless it was to let guards pass. She must’ve run the streets a million times over; she seemed to know every bend and curve in the path with such surety. 

They only slowed once they made it to an abandoned building; Maeve figured, since cracks ran up seemingly every wall, and the plaster had chipped away so much, so brick was exposed around the base of the building. Moss had even begun to creep its way up between the cracks, though it was cleaned thoroughly off any windows.

Sonia pushed the front door open. The entire crew piled in, everyone heaving for breath. 

It was dark in there, but Maeve could see everything— it was still run down on the inside, but there were tables and chairs, and remnants of firewood in the fireplace. The stairs were still intact, which meant that there was likely a furnished upper floor as well. 

“ _ Well this is it.” _ Armin muttered, “ _ This is our home. _ ”

Luke patted her on her back, “Our new resident can help take over 

“Don’t you dare wiggle your way out,” Nadia scoffed

Maeve glanced around; this was much better than an alley. 

Yet it was so foreign to her. The alleys she stayed in were cold, but they were always familiar. Because her mother was there with her. 

Maeve squeezed the hilt of her mother’s knife hard. For a moment, she felt that maybe her mother’s hand was enclosed around hers. 

_ It’s ok, _ she said.  _ You’re safe now.  _

Maeve closed her eyes and focused on her mother’s voice.

_ I love you.  _


End file.
